1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic vending machines and more specifically, to a card dispenser for automatic vending machine, which has a mobile base member convenient for cleaning, repair or replacement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of information technology, non-shop business has become popular. Nowadays, various automatic vending machines are used everywhere to sell different products without servicemen. These automatic vending machines bring convenience to consumers and create new marketing routes for the suppliers.
Further, an automatic vending machine has an exchanger on the inside for providing different products to the user after having received a bill. Following fast development of high technology, various advanced automatic vending machines such as ticket venders, bill exchangers, coin exchangers, and etc., have been continuously created and appeared in different public places or street corners. Different sizes of bill exchangers or card/ticket vending machines are respectively equipped with a different size of bill or card dispenser. Further, different specifications of bill or card dispensers may be prepared to fit different sizes of bills or cards. Preparing different specifications of bill or card dispensers in order to fit different sizes of bills or cards greatly increases the material and manufacturing cost as well the inventory cost.
Further, after a long use of a bill or card dispenser, the authentification device of the bill or card dispenser tends to be contaminated by the dirt carried on the dispensed bills or cards or covered with dust in air, thereby lowering the detection accuracy or resulting in an error action. Further, a bill or card dispenser may be unable to function normally when a wrinkled bill or card jammed in it. When the aforesaid conditions occurred, the bill or card dispenser the must be removed from the bill exchanger or card/ticket vending machine for a replacement or repair. However, because a number of screws are used to affix the bill or card dispenser to the housing of the bill exchanger or card/ticket vending machine, it is complicated to dismount the bill or card dispenser. During the dismounting work, the worker must pick up every unfastened screw carefully because the loss of one screw results uninstallability of the bill or card dispenser.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a modularized card (or bill or ticket) dispenser that eliminates the aforesaid various drawbacks of the conventional designs.